The present invention relates to an electronic surface mount package or case. Electronic surface mount packages are utilized in applications in which one or more individual toroid transformers are embodied within the surface mount package.
Wires coming off the transformers are electronically tied to pins on the package for connection to an electronic device. Typically, the electronic surface mount packages are mounted on a printed circuit board for utilization in the electronic device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic surface mount package.
Briefly, according to one preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a one piece construction package (with an open bottom) with one or more terminal pins molded into the package. Each of the pins have a notched post upon which a wire is wound which is from a toroid transformer carried within the package. Each of the posts are notched so that the respective wires are separated from one another so as to avoid arcing. The case is open at the bottom which prevents harm from expansion or cracking.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.